


Dragonblood Academy

by MiruKonari



Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiruKonari/pseuds/MiruKonari
Summary: A spin-off of Dragon's Thorn, taking characters from Dragon Marked for Death and plopping them in a generic Highschool AUWarnings and ratings due to an important character death referenced early on as well as future conflicts.Length is currently undecided...
Kudos: 3





	Dragonblood Academy

It was a breezy spring morning at Dragonblood Academy. Everyone was buzzing about the first years coming in and the brand new club opportunities. But one student, in particular, didn't share the enthusiasm, preferring to stow herself away on the academy rooftops instead.

The pearly white-haired maiden stared scornfully at the people chattering below, gripping the chainlink barrier furiously. She hated orientation day, mostly for the crowd. Every first-year since hers gawking at her eyepatch and whispering when they spotted her. It wasn't like she asked for the accident that took her brother and one eye from her. Now she had to live with a reminder of that moment for the rest of her life.

She pushed off the chainlink and spun on her heels, before flinging her self over the back of the nearby bench and plopping into its seat. She'd nap up here while the others engaged in their nonsense. Being a third-year meant she'd be out of this place in no time, so why bother with boring lectures and self-flagellating speeches anyway...

She'd rolled on her side, facing the bench's backing, and almost nodded off when a familiar voice called **"Lillain!"** from roughly five feet away. When she brushed it off, footfalls approached her bench then she felt herself scooped up like a disobedient child about the be hauled off to bed " **What the fuck Crucis?!** I'm not going down there jackass!" "Sure you aren't and I'm the Oracle now..." The girl known as Lillain thrashed wildly in the young man named Crucis arms, nearly knocking off his school cap in the process "Calm down or I'm tossing you off the roof..."He threatened, his cool tone chilling her into behaving "...Fine, but I'm not going with the herd" "You will if you want to keep the kendo club alive for-" He was cut off by her palm slamming over his mouth "Don't say that name!" she hissed, staring daggers with her good eye. He stared her back down as she withdrew her hand "Fine, but you need to get to orientation... **NOW** " he uttered before taking off with her. 

* * *

Through the door to the roof, down the winding stairwells and along the hall till the pair exited the main building and made their way to the gym. She gripped his jacket as he sprinted the whole way. And upon arrival, she resumed her previous glaring "Now put me down!" She hissed. And he obliged by dropping her in a heap on the floor before walking away, his thick ponytail of purple-tipped white hair frizzing out slightly behind him as he did. Lillain groaned and grunted before getting to her feet.

She was mid-act of brushed herself off when two new figures approached her "Good morning Senpai" "''Morning Senpai" By the looks, they were both first years, though the male looked like he could pass for a third year with his sheer stature " Morning..." She uttered before turning her attention back to her clothes and sore rump from the abrupt drop. She was going to have one hell of a match with Crucis later for that-! 

Her thoughts cut off by the first-year girl tugging at her sleeve "What?!" She snapped at the younger girl, forgetting her manners "S-Sorry! 'Was just wanting to introduce myself... I'm Mana" the girl muttered sheepishly as she pulled away from Lillain like a hit puppy, tears forming in her eyes. Lillain took a deep inhale before reaching out and touching the girl's cap "Sorry... Shouldn't have snapped at ya... I'm Lillain" "Lily!" The girl perked up "Woah! I didn't give you permission to-" "LILY!" She girl pounced on her while her previously silent companion now flailed to try and remove her from Lillain. 

Eventually, he managed to grab her and pull her off Lillain with a "Sorry about that" uttered before adding "I'm Riggs...Mana's handler of sorts" Lillain couldn't help a chuckle escaping her at that last bit. It made way too much sense that the big guy had to mind the impulsive midget. Then she spotted the girl's cap on the ground, likely dumped in the struggle. She picked it up, dusted it off and plopped it back on the girl's head. Only now seeing that the school's official mascot's face had been painted on the front with fabric paint, which elicited a more girly giggle from her. These two were certainly interesting.

The smaller girl puffed her cheeks at her predicament "But I wanna hug Lilly! She's really cool looking, right Riggs?" Lillain froze a moment, feeling heat and flush creeping onto her cheeks. She had been called many things, cool rarely was one of them. Riggs gave a small nod before uttering "Doesn't mean ya should latch onto her without permission, ya dolt..." before setting the smaller girl onto her own two feet. She promptly stared big puppy eyes in Lillain's direction "I-I suppose you can cling on me till I get you to your place for orientation..." Mana practically squealed in delight before wrapping her arms around one of Lillain's and steering them toward the first-years' row. Riggs tailed behind with a soft smile, relieved Mana hadn't scared off her potential new friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, another duo made their way into the building, stealth holding hands between them "Mao..." The girl whispered "What?" the young man replied, looking ever so slightly annoyed "Why are we hiding our hands again?" "Because PDA is prohibited..." "Not like you've cared about rule-breaking before..." She teased "Shush Marinne... Treat it like a game or something..." "Oh! A stealth game! How bold!" She teased as she bumped her shoulder against his. The young man with the well kept white hair blushed bright red at the contact "Cease woman! Cease!" he hissed as they made their way to their spots. Marinne only softly giggled and gave him one last bump before the pair had to feign splitting in order to look proper for the orientation that was about to begin.

* * *

After the opening rounds of singing the national anthem, a rollout of new students' names and the principal's lengthy speech came time for the first year rep to step up and take an oath. Lillain watched as a young woman with long braids made her way towards the center stage and recited her oath. She was poised and graceful, though a hint of mischief seemed to belie her tone. Lillain approved of her from that moment. Then came the dreaded singing of the school's anthem. _**"♪Oh, Dragonblood Academy! Your halls of learning call! For Atruum's sake, we must excel! Study hard and true! For if we don't then surely we'll fail you! Strive hard for excellence in mighty Atruums name! For if you don't, you'll truly bring him shame! Fight on Dragonbloods! Fight on!♪"**_ All voices melding together before drawing back to silence as the ceremony reached its end and the students sent off to their classroom to meet their respective teachers and get acquainted with the halls of their new school. Or in third years cases, to make an effort to find their class quickly then try and scout first years for club potential. While normally parents would also attend, many of the academy students were orphans so few adults that weren't staff roamed around. Leaving plenty of room for students to roam and act as they pleased.

* * *

Lillain had almost let her guard down after leaving the ceremony, with Mana and Riggs running off far ahead of her. Then a familiar female voice called her name and she whirled to be face-to-face with both her sister and Lady Amica. The latter was a third-year during Lillain's first who had gone abroad and come back as a household name. She was a top model and referred to as the 'Oracle' among students for her exemplar forethought and proactiveness during her tenure in these halls on top of her current status as a trendsetter. 

Now she was staring Lillain down alongside Lica like Lillain had cursed them both. Lica looked to be biting her tongue while Lady Amica reached out and adjusted Lillain's messy tie "You really should take better care of yourself, Lily!" Amica muttered "Don't chastise me 'Mica! You always insisted on doing this anyway..." Lillain retorted with a coy smirk. Lica seemed fit to smack Lillain, but withheld while Amica was present. Then a group of first years spotted Amica and she was swarmed with attention. Lica took the opportunity to drag Lillain away and flicked her forehead "Don't be rude to Lady Amica! She's an honored guest now! Not your-" "Not my schoolmate... I know!" Lillain hissed, cutting her sister's tirade short "You don't have to remind me..." she added with a subtle thumb towards the now surrounded Amica, who was busy chatting away with the gushing pack of first years. Lillain knew well her friend was out of her league now. Why would an Oracle of her class bother with a delinquent who was barely keeping her role as Kendo Club Captain...? Lillain couldn't even understand why Amica had bothered with her when they were peers, let alone now... 

Lica patted her sister's now slumped shoulders "Hey! Don't make that face! I'm just looking out for-" "I know who you're looking out for Lica! Don't bother with fluffy words towards me now..." Lillain smacked Lica's hand away before spinning on her heel and making a beeline past the group, away from Lica and Amica. Back to the school rooftop...

* * *

She found the door still unlocked and pushed her way out into the fresh air. No one else had come. She had solitude again. She threw herself onto the nearest bench, fighting the emotions roaring in her head. Slowly she felt hot tears sliding down her cheek from her good eye. Her mind drowning in the past. Those happy days with Amica and her brother. Practicing kendo while Amica cheered them on from the sidelines. Then that damn day...

The trio had been walking to school as usual when the sound of screeching tires drew closer. Amica barely shoved Lillain and herself out of the way but could quite get Lillain's brother Art out of the path as well. The vehicle slammed into Art then hit a signpost not long after. The shrapnel from the impact had hit one of Lillain's eyes and the damage to it was too great to salvage it. So she was left without her brother and one of her eyes. Then not long after, Amica graduated and went abroad. The two rarely spoke since. Both feeling guilty that they didn't save Art...

* * *

It was maybe a half-hour into her private sobbing that Lillain felt a hand on her shoulder. Crucis sat on the edge of the bench behind her, offering comfort. She looked at him with her bleary eye before rolling over and hugging his waist. He quietly continued to comfort her till the racking tremors of her sobs slowly subsided. This wasn't the first time the pair had been in this particular situation.

After the accident, Lillain found herself in the hot seat of the councilors' office waiting room more times than she could count. Usually petty outbursts after provocation relating to her eyepatch. It was there she met Crucis. He was an errand boy for the councilor as well as a fairly troubled student himself, though he'd cite the blame squarely on a middle-school friend named Mao. Still, the pair bonded over their own discontent with the Academy and became fairly close friends. And after a particularly harsh fight with her sister, Lillain ran to the rooftops. Crucis followed and she blubbered and spilled all her feelings about what happened to Art and Amica. And just as he did now, Crucis comforted her until her wellspring of emotions ran dry. Then it was back to playful banter to make her smile and walking home together. The pair had since kept up their close bond, with Crucis spilling a few of his own demons along the way.

* * *

Soon the hours drifted by, with Lillain having drifted off to a quiet snooze while Crucis watched over her. Then a teacher approached the roof entrance and told them it was time to leave school grounds for the day. Crucis scooped Lillain up bridal style once more and carried her downstairs. She was half-awake by the time they left the school building and completely by the time they reached the entrance. She felt her cheeks flush and finally piped up "What's going on?" In a very unlike her tone "We got sent home. Ready to stand for yourself or do ya need coddled some more?" "I-I can stand, thanks" then he properly set her on her own to feet before the pair walked off to their respective homes. So came the end of their first day as third years at Dragonblood Academy...


End file.
